Photovoltaic (PV) technology has made great strides in recent years through breakthroughs in efficiency for PV modules. Such improvements, in combination with decreases in manufacturing cost for PV modules is making solar a more viable energy source. Cost per watt is perhaps the most determinative factor when deciding to implement a solar power installation.
Solar cells can be constructed from a base structure of silicon and assembled into a PV module having a basic laminate structure. To reduce costs and for other advantages, recent improvement in using connection materials such as copper, to form a connection grid for a solar cell have improved efficiency and lowered overall cost per watt, thus improving the viability of solar energy.
However, use of materials such as copper can present issues due to disparate coefficients of expansion that exist with respect to silicon based solar cells. Generally, copper expands much more than silicon for a given increase in temperature. Detrimental effects due to expansion can be exacerbated when portions of a PV module are shaded, thus increasing the temperature differential between portions of the PV module. Over time, cyclical thermal loading can cause portions of the PV module to break. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome such issues, but without reverting to exotic and expensive connection materials.